monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle is an upcoming Monster High doll, set for release in May 2012. Personality Rochelle describes herself as having the "chip on the shoulder". She also says that she's very fierce when it comes to friendship, possibly referring to the fact that gargoyles are thought to offer protection. Even when it involves standing up to other monsters. Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair streaked with blue streaks in the bangs. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking pink eyes, wings and ears on the top of her head. She does not have horns, however. Her skin is also speckled giving it the appearance of stone. Classic Monster Rochelle is a living gargoyle. Gargoyles, or actually grotesques since "gargoyle" in architecture refers exclusively to those statues designed to help the water flow from the rooftops, have become part of the cultural monster line-up in the '90s. Two of the most influential pieces of fiction to use grotesques and/or gargoyles are the 1994 series Gargoyles and the 1996 movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Relationships Family Except that her parents are gargoyles, nothing is known about Rochelle's family. Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam. Pet Her pet is a gargoyle griffin named Roux and she has belonged to Rochelle from the time she was hatched. Romance According to her diary, Rochelle has feelings for Deuce Gorgon, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him. Deuce lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Rochelle, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and fell in love. Though she knows Deuce has a girlfriend and is loyal to her, she's not ready yet to give up on him and keeps looking for ways to meet him, such as one time she had Roux steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her. Rochelle has talked about her feelings with Robecca Steam, who disapproves of the heartbreak Rochelle is setting herself up for. Notes Gallery DSC02974.JPG DSC02973.JPG Copia de 420882 296137947106217 176997059020307 767309 929882056 n.jpg 424166 254587834618875 146794715398188 599105 1815735469 n.jpg 418132 349092971787621 241967855833467 1091772 1954358758 n.jpg Dibujo.jpg Rochelle-monster-high-29313723-396-546.jpg Rochelle Goyle's Bio.PNG|Rochelle Goyle's bio Untitled.png|Back of box. 917HMNtssUL._AA1500_.jpg|Rochelle Goyle Backofbox (1).png rochelle.jpg|Rochelle Goyle Official Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requested the trademark for Rochelle Goyle. * December 30, 2011: Walmart.com set up pages in preparation of the releases of Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2011: Whereas her three doll peers are introduced at Toy Fair, Rochelle Goyle is represented only by a silhouette-type cardboard cutout. * February 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * February 28, 2012: Rochelle is referred to, though not named, in Meowlody & Purrsephone's Diary. * Ending of March Beginning of April: Rochelle Goyle and Jackson Jekyll are available in certain stores like, ToysRUs Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Gargoyles Category:2012 dolls